


Chewing

by DaFlangstLairde



Series: a rainy street; kustard tidbits [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (only briefly referenced), Comfort Food, Cute, Eating, Eating Disorders, Fast Food, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Issues, Food Kink, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale)-centric, Slice of Life, Starvation, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: Red DID notice Sans hasn't been eating properly. So he's going to get on fixing that!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: a rainy street; kustard tidbits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Chewing

**Author's Note:**

> There is NOTHING dirty! I just like the idea of Underfell having scarce supplies, so they put a lot of importance on food  
> And this is all there is xD This is basically a mukbang fanfic about gay skeletons, because I was hungry

Red dumped the two paper bags and one plastic box right beside Sans’ head that laid on the table.

“h- wuh-?” Sans said, rising and blinking as he woke from his nap. He yawned, jaws stretching wide, his teeth magically separating their bottom from the top. Short fangs twinkled in the top row. Red grinned a wolfish grin with his own shark-like ones.

“eat,” Red said, flopping on a chair beside Sans, leaning his face on his hand. Sans raised a brow bone. “yeah? why the sudden’?” he asked, but gladly took to pulling out the contents from the bags. 

“wanna see ya fed,” Red replied simply. 

Sand laid out in front of himself a buncha- well, what a Papyrus would call ‘GREASY FUCKING STUFFING!’ (...though maybe not with the same phrasing). 

There was a burger, of course. A classic one - with beef, some lettuce and tomatoes, some (unfortunately sogged) fries, and so on, all generously accentuated with ketchup. There was a smaller paper bag with french fries, golden and clearly crunchy, and a small box with ketchup to dip them in.

In the second paper bag was a small stack worth of four pancakes, fluffy and just the right brown color. They were accompanied with a small bottle of honey. Even their smell was soft, sweet but not overly-so. 

The third container was a circular box with a salad inside. It was composed of lettuce that was fresh and crisp, some croutons with a hard crunch to them, small smoked bacon bits, strips of fried chicken that were soft inside but the frying made then crusty on the outside, an olive as a figurative cherry on the cake, and dressing. 

Red was drooling, or as much as a skeleton could, and nothing had even happened yet.

“jeez, this, uh, this a lot,” Sans commented. “eat,” Red repeated. Sans shrugged, as uncaring as ever, and happily dug it. 

Once again Sans’ constant grin separated, large teeth shining. He sunk them into the burger, breaking through its content. It was enough pressure to make a droplet of ketchup drip down from the other side. There was a soft crunch from a couple of the ingredients, but it was mostly a good chewy bite. 

And Sans was a loud chewer, apparently. Red stared as if hypnotised as white teeth ground the bite, eyelights dripping. Sans wiped his mouth with a sleeve. “jeez, yo look like YOU are going to eat ME,” he snorted. 

“‘s it issue fer ya?” Red asked. After all, since being here at a Surface that wasn’t even in his own world, he was trying real hard to do, uh, boundaries and politeness or whatever the fuck. The folk here were all over that stuff. 

Sans shrugged. He nudged the fries towards Red. “you can always just get yourself some, too, ‘m not hoardin’,” he said. And Red was all too tempted…

...but no. He squinted his eye sockets at Sans. “dun play games wit me,” he said. “ya eatin’ and that’s it, i ain’t gonna let ya trick me into eatin’ half ya food,” he said. Sans’ eyelights flicked to the side then back. He shrugged again. 

The fries gave out satisfying crunches, even when nicely dipped in ketchup. They were louder than the burger, but they were also tinier, so an individual fry didn’t last long. 

Red huffed, and when Sans reached for another fry, Red took it upon himself to shove two or three in his hand. Sans’ eye sockets widened just a bit, not in intimidation, but mostly just acknowledging the demand. He ate the rest of the box three or four fries at a time, the crunching mixing together and being even more noticable. Especially in the room that was completely silent. 

“ya gonna stare at me like that the whole time?” Sans asked. Red nodded firmly, and Sans just chuckled. 

The salad looked a bit heavy, which was surprising, because it was a salad. But the lettuce was fresh, crisp, and the meat provided form. All of that together made for a solid bite. It was crispy, in a thin sort of way, and it wasn’t even that chewy at all except for its bigger notes, but it seemed to be refreshing after food as heavy as the previous. 

Sans leaned back in his chair and sighed. “jeez, this is a lot of food,” he muttered. “yeah, especially on a non-existent stomach that got used to real little the past few days,” Red snarked. Sans rolled his eyes.

“listen babe,-” “nope, no talky, the only sounds i want are those of chewing,” Red cut him off, pointing towards the pancakes. Sans squinted his eyesockets. “i can’t eat this much all at once yano,” he said. And Red, the bastard he is, shrugged with a simple grin. “tough,” 

“mkay, then let’s turntables - ya got a feedin’ kink or something?” Sans said. Red sputtered, slightly caught off-guard. “what? no,” he said. Sans grinned wider and lifted his brow bones. “aw, is that why ya kept visiting me at the food cart before we dated? red, babe, that’s really inappropriate to participate in on the streets-” he teased. 

Red groaned loudly. Sans knew EXACTLY why food was so important to him. And, moreso, Sans knew that HE was important to Red. Motherfucker can’t just go on a hunger strike! “at least back then ya didn’t strave for some dumb fuqin’ reason,” Red shot back. Sans paused momentarily. Then he shrugged, as if that remark hadn’t affected him at all.

“well, ‘m sure fed now, can’t no more,” Sans said. Red rolled his eyes. ”yeah, ye-” “nah, seriously,” Sans pressed. “i’ll eat more in front of ya later if you’re so set on it, but not right now,” he said. Red squinted his eye sockets at Sans, scrutinizing. 

Sans didn’t seem to be hiding anything, so Red was going to practice trust in his relationship and his datemate. That’s what a good bae do, right? “mkay, but i’ll hold ya up to that statement,” he finally said. 

Sans grinned at him and winked. “thanks,” he said, getting up to throw out the wrappings before the laziness truly set in. Last time, the bonfire Edge set up when he saw the mess in their house almost burned down the neighbours’ house too.

“welp, imma go nap after all that. you wanna join?” Sans said, and there was no need for a verbal answer and they hopped on the couch to supposedly watch TV. The closeness of their bodies was totally accidental, totally not soft and warm cuddling. Totally didn’t completely take Red’s attention. (“we’re dating red, that’s what dating people do, no need to be all red in the face, heh,”)

A fed mate was a mate well taken care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed!  
> If you'd like to, please comment! I love all comments - feedback, screaming, deep analyzing, and so on
> 
> Also, I've been binging a bunch of fanfics from Catsitta - if you like Kustard (and also I know they have X Reader and Frans content), go check them out! They have SUCH quality content ("Oathbound" and "Hande with Care" and "Smoke in the Mirror" and so much more)  
> Also they're a great person


End file.
